Jet's Past
by Flarefirered
Summary: The story of the infamous Jet the Hawk's unspoken past. His first few years of taking over the leadership of the Babylon Rogues after his father's death. Perhaps his past is not what it seems from the outsider's eye. JetxWave. Full summary inside.
1. Running Away

**One of my first fanfics! Hope you like it, feel free to review! If you think it starts out boring, give it a chance, it'll get better.**

Summary:

Jet lives a normal life in a city filled with birds. A better than normal life most would say. He's the most popular guy at his school and has unknowingly attracted the admiration of the most popular girl. He's athletic and good-looking, so why isn't he satisfied? But one day his mother receives a call from the Babylon Rogues, saying that his father is dead, lost on a mission. She does all she can to keep Jet from taking on the leadership that he does not know he is entitled to, but it just isn't enough.

* * *

Jet yawned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Then, yesterday's events caught up with his memory.

Jet leapt out of bed and rushed to his parents in the kitchen. "Mom!" ten-year-old Jet called. "You said my dad sent a gift yesterday!"

Jet's mother sighed. "Your biological father sent a gift," she said. She really wished Jet would forget about his real father. Rocket the Hawk was a Babylon Rogue and rode around on boards all the time. She didn't want Jet to follow the same dangerous road his father chose. Besides, she had remarried. Jet had a stepfather now. One that understood the dangers of boards, or extreme gear as Rocket called them.

"Whatever, can I have it now?" Jet said impatiently. It was Sunday and he already knew what the gift was. A new board of course, much better than the crappy ones from school. If he got it now, he would have the whole day to practice riding on it and then he could show off at school.

Jet's mother sighed. "Alright honey but be careful." There was really no point in not giving it to Jet. He would pester her all week until she gave it to him. Jet's stepfather frowned disapprovingly.

Jet's mother left. A few minutes later, she returned with a board. It was very nicely designed and looked awesome even in stillness.

"Yes!" Jet grabbed the board and ran outside. Once he was a good distance away from the house, he got on the board.

The speed took him by surprise. It was much faster than any board he had ever ridden at school. There was a sign pole in front of him. Jet swerved out of the way.

But the board was much better than Jet had expected. It followed his every command very well. Jet spiraled and managed to leap off without crashing. That was exactly why he stayed away from home. If he ever did fall, his parents would freak. Not good.

_Sweet, _Jet thought. He got on again. Now that he knew what the board was like, it was much easier. _Perfect, _Jet thought as he sped down the street. _If I keep this up, I'll be able to bring this baby to school!_

Jet got up extra early Monday morning, took his new board out of his closet, and went down to breakfast.

"Ready for school?" his stepfather asked. He sighed when he saw Jet's board. "You can bring that but be careful." Jet rolled his eyes but nodded as he sat down for breakfast.

"Hey whoa that board is awesome!" a male crow exclaimed when Jet arrived at school.

"Hey yeah! That's so cool Jet! Where'd you get it?" another male bird said.

Sky, a sky blue female hawk turned her head at the sound of Jet's name.

"Hey, looks like Jet got a new board," her purple female hawk friend named Lily said.

"Sweet," Rose, a pink female hawk giggled.

Sky nodded in agreement. "Let's make sure we get P.E. with him today," Sky said. "I'd love to see him in action on that."

Jet did a few flips, made a perfect landing, and cruised couple yards.

"Nice!" someone exclaimed. Jet grinned.

"Hey, Let me try!" a guy demanded.

"No way," Jet said, getting off his board. "You'll never be able to ride this thing."

"He makes everything look so easy," Sky giggled.

"I'll bet it is for him," Rose said.

Jet's life was perfect. He was already the best rider in the school, the most popular guy, and now, he had the best board anyone had ever seen. Not to mention everyone thought he was pretty good looking too. Though he didn't know it, the most popular girl in the school, Sky, had a huge crush on him.

One day, while Jet was off at school and his stepfather at work, Jet's mother received a call from the Babylon Rogues. "Hello?" she answered.

"This is the Babylon Rogues' master mechanic, is this Rocket's former wife? The mother of Jet the Hawk?" a voice said.

"Yes it is," Jet's mother said. "What is it you want?"

"We just wanted to notify you that… Rocket has been lost… on a mission…" the man seemed to be working to keep all emotion out of his voice.

Jet's mother was stunned. "Wha…What?" she stuttered.

"You heard me," the man said, regaining control over his voice. "We would also like to recruit Jet to take Rocket's place. My daughter and Thunder the Albatross's son have already completed their training and are now official members. Only Rocket is missing an heir."

"No," Jet's mother said firmly. "I refuse to allow you to recruit my son to such risky business. I-I refuse." She hung up.

After she managed to gather her nerves, she called her husband. "Honey, you need to come home right now."

"We can't let the same thing happen to Jet," Jet's mother said.

Jet's father nodded in agreement. "We must take his board away before he hurts himself. He cannot know what his father was."

When Jet returned home from school, riding his board, he noticed that his parents were quieter than usual. He shrugged to himself and assumed they had finally realized that he really didn't have much to tell them about school.

He did his homework and then snuck out to ride his board before it got dark.

The next day, his board was gone. He quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad, where's my board?" he demanded.

"Here," his father said, handing him his old crappy board from school.

"Not this one," Jet said. "The new one."

"Jet honey, you're going to be late for school. Just go, would you like a ride?" Jet's mother said.

A week passed and Jet did not get his board back. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. On Saturday morning, he stormed to his mother and demanded, "Okay, it's been a week, where. Is. My. Board?"

Jet's father entered the room. "Jet son, we threw it away. We couldn't have you being exposed to such hazardous equipment. We're sorry but it was for your own good."

Jet stood in shock for a moment. Then, "WHAT!! YOU THREW IT AWAY?? GET IT BACK!" he bellowed.

Jet's mother shook her head. "We're sorry Jet, we can't get it back."

* * *

Jet thrashed around in his bed. _I'll run away!_ He finally decided. _There's no point living with these two anymore. I'll leave. I'll find a real life!_

Jet jumped lightly out of bed. He fumbled around his closet until he found his old board. He opened the window quietly. _No point in staying, _he thought. _I'm not leaving anything behind now._ He jumped out the window and flew to the sidewalk. He got on the sucky school board and sped away, pushing it as fast as it would go.

Jet fell a lot that night, unusual for him. It was dark and he really didn't know where his was going. Just to get away from his pathetic life in this place.

Finally, when he was out of the small city and into the forest, he fell again, rolled and did not get up.


	2. Heir to the Leadership

Wave cruised along on her type-W board. She had made it herself and was very proud. Even her father, the master mechanic of the Babylon Rogues, had been impressed with Wave's works.

She had been sent to this forest to see if she could find any decent birds to recruit. Not her typical job but it was a nice change. Sort of. In fact, this was a first. It was probably because they were missing a worthy heir since Rocket the Hawk's son had been denied of joining by his mother. And Rocket the Hawk was gone, so he couldn't fetch this Jet the Hawk himself.

She stopped and got off her board gracefully. She set it down under a tree, which she marked and walked away. She didn't need to worry about thieves. She could find it easily with her tracking device, also one of her own works. And only she could track it herself.

Jet stumbled along aimlessly. _If only I had a better board, _he thought. Then he stopped. Under a tree, was a purple board. It wasn't like the ones at his school, in fact, it looked as good as the board Jet's parents had been stupid enough to trash.

_Huh, might as well take it, _Jet decided. He picked it up and set his board down. He got on the purple board and sped away.

Jet had been cruising for a while when, suddenly, something really hard and made of metal hit his back, knocking him off. He flew off the board, landed on the ground, and skidded a couple yards.

"That's what you get for stealing my board," a female voice said. Jet looked up. A purple swallow was staring down at him, holding the purple board and Jet's. She threw his board at him. "You're in luck though, I'll admit that your skills on extreme gear aren't half bad, even though your board sucks."

Jet got to his feet. Shoot, the girl was taller than he was. "In luck? Sure doesn't look like it," he snapped.

The swallow rolled her eyes. "Like I was saying, you're not half bad on extreme gear. Have you ever heard of the Babylon Rogues?"

It rang a bell. Jet had heard of something like that when he was about three or four. "Might've," Jet replied.

"You like to ride?" the swallow asked.

"Uh huh," Jet answered.

"You interested in joining at all?"

After a lot of talking, the swallow named Wave took Jet back. After a few hours, they arrived at a little plane like thing. Wave had asked Jet a lot of things but hadn't exactly bothered to ask for his name.

They had landed on a huge aircraft thing and Wave was now leading Jet through the mansion-sized plane.

"Wait here," Wave said as they entered a room. She went and knocked on a door.

"Who is it?" came a male voice.

"Father? It's Wave," Wave said.

"Ah, Wave. Come in." Wave entered the room and closed the door behind her. Though the door was closed, Jet could still make out what they were saying. Smooth.

"I've found someone father," Wave said.

"Describe him."

"He's a green hawk and a natural at riding extreme gear. He tried to steal mine. He may have Babylonian blood," Wave replied.

"Is he outside?"

"Yes."

A male swallow opened the door and examined Jet for a moment. Then, he closed it. "Wave, do you realize who that is?" the man questioned, a hint of muffled shock in his voice.

"No." Wave sounded confused.

"Go and figure it out. I'll tell you this, hawk, green, fast, extreme gear naturalist. See if you can make the connection."

Wave returned to the room Jet was waiting in with a confused expression on her face. She shut the door behind her.

"Well?" Jet said.

Wave didn't answer, looking deep in thought. "Hawk, green, extreme gear naturalist…" she muttered.

"Sounds like me," Jet said.

Wave rolled her eyes at him. Then, her blue eyes widened as she realized something. Her head snapped to his direction and Wave's sapphire eyes met Jet's. "What's your name hawk?" she said.

"Jet."

Wave's eyes widened even more. Then, she composed her expression. To Jet's great surprise she bowed. "Jet the Hawk," she said. "Son of Rocket the Hawk and the rightful heir to leadership of the Babylon Rogues."

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, but it seemed like a decent place to end it. ******


	3. Into the Life of the Rogues

Wave had tattooed Jet's arms and legs with identical ones as her own. She was leading him to an office. Suddenly, a large gray albatross appeared at the next turn on the large hallway.

The albatross's small eyes widened. "Jet the Hawk?!" he exclaimed, immediately getting down on his knees and bowed.

_What the-how does that work? How did the nitwit figure it out faster than _me_?? _Wave clenched her fists.

Jet noticed that Wave seemed pissed.

"STORM GET YOUR FEATHERED BUTT BACK OVER THERE!" Wave bellowed. Storm got to his feet and ran. Clearly, this had happened before. Wave composed her expression again and turned to Jet.

* * *

Jet was not at school on Monday.

"I guess Jet's not here today," Lily said.

"Do you guys think he's ditching?" Sky asked.

"Maybe…" the girls entered the school's office. The principle was talking on the secretary's phone.

"Yes… yes I see," the principle said, his voice solemn. "So you think that Jet has been kidnapped?" The person on the phone said something that Sky was unable to make out. "By the Babylon Rogues? But that can't be- that's impossible! They aren't supposed to exist anymore!"

Sky spun around and exited the office. Rose and Lily followed. Once they were a good distance from the office, Sky turned to face her friends. "Jet was kidnapped?" she hissed.

Rose and Lily were just as shocked as Sky was, though they didn't hide it quite as well.

"Well?" Sky demanded. "Is that what you guys heard?"

"Yes," Lily said.

"But how?" Rose asked.

"This is impossible," Sky agreed. "Jet could never be kidnapped." She looked at Lily. "We're ditching, now."

Lily nodded and composed her face before strolling back to the office.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"We're going to find Jet," Sky said. "There's no way he's been kidnapped. I bet he's just waiting for us to find him."

* * *

Jet and Wave were sitting in Rocket the Hawk's office. Wave was explaining some things to Jet. The phone rang.

"Babylon Rogues, this is Wave the Swallow speaking," Wave answered.

"You thieves bring Jet back home where he belongs now!" a female voice shouted.

Wave bit back a sharp response. "Who is this?" she forced herself to say politely.

"This is Jet's parents and we demand that you tell us where Jet is," came from a male voice.

"And bring him back!" the female added.

"I'm sorry," Wave said, the acid making its way into her voice. "I'm afraid we can't do that. Good-bye." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Jet asked.

"I believe they intended to speak to you," Wave answered. "But unless you want to speak to your parents—" the phone rang again.

"Don't even think about picking it up," Jet said. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Hey Sky, isn't this Jet's old board?" Lily called. Sky turned.

"OMG, it is!" Sky said. She took it out of Lily's hand.

"Why would he just leave it here?" Rose wondered. "I mean, do you think he's still here?"

"I don't see why he'd leave it here and leave."

"You don't think he was actually kidnapped do you?"

"Oh god! I hope he's okay!" Rose cried.

* * *

"Did he maybe fall?"

For the first time in years, Jet's entire body was sore from the endless tests Wave had had Jet perform while she observed.

"What was all that for?" Jet demanded.

Wave wrote down something else and then looked up. "I'm observing your techniques and skills. I am also—"

"Get to the point."

"I'm going to customize a gear for you so I need to see how you ride." Wave turned and began to walk away. "Go to the cafeteria, get some food, and then I'll send Storm to show you to your room tonight."

"There you are boss," the big albatross named Storm said.

Jet looked around. The room was even bigger than Jet's had been back home. Stolen prizes were displayed on a series of shelves bordering the top of the walls. There was a smaller desk shoved against a wall and a king sized bed. _Not bad…_

"If you need anything, boss, I'll be in the food court," Storm said. He lumbered away.

Jet woke up early the next morning. He sat up. Had all those things really happened? Looking around at all the things his father--his _real_ father-- had won and stolen, he knew they all had. Jet jumped lightly out of bed and opened the door.

"Augh!" Jet jumped when he saw Storm standing there.

"Sorry boss," Storm said. "Wave said she wanted to see you. She's in the me-… mechanical room." Jet nodded slowly, a little annoyed. He headed to the mechanics room.

Wave was inside, wearing her riding glasses and working with something that sent sparks flying. She turned it off as Jet entered, took out some other tool, and finished what she was working on. She lifted her glasses back onto her forehead, reached to the side and picked something else up. She tossed it to Jet.

"Your riding goggles," Wave said as Jet caught it. He examined it for a moment before putting it on.

Wave lifted her piece of work. It was a board, mostly green and glossy. It looked fast even in stillness, faster than Jet's board before his parents trashed it. "Your new extreme gear. Made it myself. Try it out and see how it works."

Jet took it from her, surprised. "You made this?" he asked, his voice higher than usual.

Wave's chin came up arrogantly. "Of course I did. As soon as my father leaves, I'll be the only real brains around here."

Jet rolled his eyes and headed for the testing room. It was still hard to believe that the Babylon Rogues could fit so much stuff on one plane.

Jet had been right, the board _was _fast. Faster than any board he had ever ridden in this life. And he had to hand it to Wave, it was perfect. It followed his every command perfectly, turning, speeding up, and slowing down exactly how he wanted it to.

Suddenly, the test course veered sharply to the left. A surprised cry escaped from Jet as he crashed into the wall, unable to make the turn. Wave's laugh echoed through the room as she rode up behind him. She got off her board.

"Never learned how to turn?" she cackled.

Jet sat up, rubbing his head. "Hey, there's no way _anyone_ could have made that," he said in his scratchy voice.

Wave snorted. "Are you serious? So much for Rocket's skilled son. _Any _real Rogue could have made that turn." She got back onto her board and rode back the way they had come for a few moments. Then, she made a u-turn and began to speed back to the turn. Jet grabbed his new board and leapt out of the way.

To Jet's great surprise, there was the sound of rushing air as Wave made the turn perfectly. To make things even worse, she came off the turn with a burst of speed. "How does that work?" Jet demanded. There was no way a board could have turned like that.

Wave quickly once and created a sort of mini tornado behind her. She hopped off her board. "Easy, haven't you ever heard of air slide?"

"No, what the heck is that?"

Wave looked at him in disbelief. "Didn't you ever ride a gear with air slide? You know, when the gear shoots air out the side to help you complete a turn."

"Nope."

_Crap that hawk is good_, Wave thought as she returned to her room that night. Jet had mastered the air slide in less than fifteen minutes. _And _he had learned to grind on his type-J board in less than ten. Not to mention he had learned how to attack while riding with his passed down Bashyo Fans and how to drop a mini tornado behind him.


	4. First Mission

Cyclone the Swallow, Wave's father, entered Jet's room early in the morning. "Jet, arise," he said.

Jet groaned and rolled over. "What?" he said into his pillow.

"As Rocket's son, you are to inherit this," Wave's father said. Jet looked up. Cyclone was holding a small blue box.

"What's that?"

"The control box." Cyclone handed it to Jet, who turned it around and examined it. He looked back up at Wave's father. He looked very tired.

"It is time for your first task Jet," Cyclone said. "Your first mission. Only Wave and Storm will accompany you."

"What's the mission?"

"You will return to the forest where you met Wave," Cyclone began.

"No way! I don't want to go back to that place!"

Cyclone looked at him quizzically. "Why is that? Are you afraid?"

"That's right next to where I used to live. Getting dragged back into that life is the last thing I wanna do."

"Tell me this Jet the Hawk," Cyclone said. "You have learned to fight have you not? Who will drag you back? Your mother? One little bird? Or do they have an entire army waiting for you?"

Realization slowly dawned on Jet. What did he have to fear? … Other than getting embarrassed in front of the two people he'd be leading.

"Okay," Jet agreed slowly. "What do I have to do?"

"Some time when you were still about seven, your father," Cyclone clearly still had not gotten over Rocket's death. "He sent you a gear called the Fastest. Of course it seems your mother never gave it to you, but now that you are here with us anyway, I'd like you to retrieve it.

"Wave knows the general location but will need help navigating. She has a repair manual in case it is broken."

"The Fastest?" Jet echoed. He liked the sound of that. Few things thrilled him more than speed and riding. He grinned. "Let's do it then."

* * *

_It's been nearly a month! _Sky thought angrily. _And Jet's still missing!_

"I guess Jet really did get kidnapped or something," a male sparrow said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"I didn't think that it seemed possible."

"I know! And Jet of all people?"

"You know," Sky said out a little louder than necessary to her two best friends. "Maybe we should take a group to the forest today; you know, where we found Jet's old board?"

"Yeah," Lily agreed, catching on quickly. "Like a whole search party. Wonder who we should bring."

"Ooh, can we come?" just about every bird in hearing range chirped. Who wouldn't want to go on an expedition with the school's most popular girls to find the most popular guy?

"Anyone can come," Sky said. "As long as there are no parents." She smiled thinking about how impressed Jet might be at how easily she managed to gather a search party under her leadership.

* * *

"What're you so jumpy about?" Wave scoffed as she and Storm followed Jet through the vegetation. "This mission isn't even that dangerous!"

"To you maybe," Jet muttered under his breath. This would be a really bad time for the school to let all the students take a ride in the forest or something. Or maybe even look for him.

* * *

"This is about where we found Jet's old board last month," Sky announced. "I wonder if it's still—"

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" a pretty orange falcon asked. The entire group went silent.

"It's somewhere to the north," came a female voice over the faint sound of boards.

The next shockingly familiar voice had everyone frozen. "Does it look like I know which way north is, Wave? I'm not a walking compass you know."

"It's that way o great leader." The sound of boards became louder as the riders approached.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Wave?" came a different male voice. "Everything still looks the same to me."

"Jet may not be a walking compass or tracker, but this here is, Storm," the female snapped.

That confirmed it all.

"How about we split?" came the female's voice again. "I say we need to start gathering some supplies for tonight."

"Sure, whatever. I'll go this way and we'll meet up here. Leave a tracker here so Storm can find it."

"Hey! Wave'll need it too!"

"You get the point."

The sound of approaching gear became louder and louder. Someone was coming straight at them!

Everyone, still frozen in place, stared at the place where the bird riding the gear would appear. Whoever it happened to be was coming fast.

Suddenly, bushes parted and Jet came flying out on a brand new gear. He saw the large group and his blue eyes widened, in what almost seemed like some kind of fear. He stopped suddenly, performing one quick spin that dropped a small tornado of dust just behind him. He turned and began the ride the other way.

"Wave!" Jet shouted into something on his wrist. "Your dad was right and he wasn't even serious! They really do have an army waiting for me!"

"Follow him!" Sky commanded. The group mounted their boards and took off, though Jet was too fast to catch. They did hear his conversation though.

"What're you talking about?" scoffed the female named Wave. "No matter how special you may have been, there's no way they'd have an army."

Jet looked over his shoulder at the pursuing mob of birds. He finally recognized Sky in the lead. "Uh…er…never mind…hehe…kidding…"

"Hey Jet! Why haven't you been at school?" a male crow shouted. Jet recognized the voice and cruised to a halt. He turned, still hovering on his board.

"Extended ditching?" Sky asked as they neared.

Jet switched the little device on his wrist off. He grinned. "Nope, even better," he said.

"Really? Like what?"

Jet's grin changed to a smirk. "I'm moving out."

It took all the composure Sky had to keep her jaw from dropping the forest floor.

"You mean you're moving away?" Rose demanded for her.

"Something along the lines of that."

"How is that better?" Sky questioned. "You'll still have to go to school. I mean, who _knows_ what kind of losers you'll find elsewhere."

Jet's smirk turned smug. There was some hidden pride in his expression and tone. "I won't be going to school.

"You're parents are letting you drop out?" a blue jay said in surprise. "You're parents don't seem like they would."

"It doesn't matter what my parents say anymore," Jet said.

"You mean you're running away?"

"You could put it that way."

Almost everyone's jaws dropped to the ground as they stared at the green hawk with wide eyes. Jet's smirk grew at their amazement. One day, when he was famous worldwide, this would get even better. Someday, he'd visit again, just to show them what he'd become, how he had surpassed the already high expectations for what he would be in the future.

"Well, gotta run," he said, turning his board around.

Sky opened her mouth to tell him to wait, but she didn't. She didn't want to seem desperate. Maybe Jet was just messing with them all.

Jet sped away, and Sky couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again.

**I'm getting a little writer's block here, but the next chapter should be up in two weeks max! (hopefully)**


End file.
